Alicia Clark (Fear)
Alicia Clark is a main character that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Madison and Stephen Clark, who died when she was about 11. She is the younger sister of Nick and the former girlfriend of Matt Sale. Alicia is described as being Madison's mostly level-headed teenage daughter. Her ambition is in direct proportion to her older brother’s failures. She loves her mom but it’s time to get out of dodge. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California When Alicia was 11, her father was killed in an accident and some time later her mother started dating Travis Manawa. She began dating Matt Sale at some point and was later accepted into UC Berkley. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Alicia is seen in bathroom as her mom tells her to hurry up before school. She then goes with her mom and Travis to the hospital to visit her brother. There, she appears uninterested in being there, she asks Travis if he's "glad he's moved in" and then goes with her mom to school. At school, she is seen talking with her boyfriend, Matt and he mentions that she is skipping spanish and she could probably teach the class herself. Alicia suggests he comes with her, but he says that he's not smart enough to be teaching classes. The next morning, she's visiting her brother and they talk over jello about the fact that she's "perfect" and he was kicked out of college. They then talk about what happened and Nick tells her that he isn't crazy and things will be different now. At school, she is seen with Matt and she talks about she's looking forward to being able to leave and plans to go to The University of Berkley California and she's able to get away. Matt asks about him but Alicia reassures him that it's only a few hours away "same state, same time zone". They talk about her brother and how is he, better than he was 48 hours ago and better then he will be after he's released and she seems visibly upset and Matt reassures her that it's not on her. They make plans to hang out after school, go to the beach and watch the sunset, then go back to his house. After school, she goes to the beach but is angered by Matt not turning up, texting him several messages before leaving. At school, the gossip about the attack the previous night is going around the school and she is seen in class talking and watching the video with two classmates. She mentions Matt not texting her and the teacher is about to take her phone away when it is announced everyone is going home earlier. Her mom takes her and tells her that she is going home with her, and not the bus. "So Close, Yet So Far" Alicia is first seen going to Matt's house to see if he is okay. She enters his house and looks around before gasping. When her mom is trying to call her, Alicia is telling her mom that Matt is really sick. When they come by Alicia refuses to leave Matt's side despite the possibility of infection. However, upon further examination it is discovered that Matt has been bitten. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Matt urges Alicia to leave with her family, which she finally does after much hesitation. Alicia is ordered by her mother to not leave the house while she gets drugs for Nick. After her mom leave, Alicia insists on checking on Matt, however Nick reminds her that their mom told them to stay put and she has no idea what Matt will do. He tells her that she promised but she retorts with the fact he made promises all the time to get clean and broke them. Alicia leaves the house but comes back in when Nick has a seizure and starts to choke on his own vomit. Alicia is later seen cleaning up the vomit and Nick thanks her and Alicia says that she hates him. When their mom comes home she asks how Nick is and she tells her that Nick had a grand mal seizure and she apologizes to her she then tells her that Travis didn't call before walking away. When her mom comes out of the bathroom Alicia asks what happened while she was out and if she's okay. Alicia tells her that the phone lines are down and they hear a scream from outside. Madison tries to Alicia from view by closing the curtains and stopping her attempts to help leaving Alicia angry and confused. "The Dog" Alicia looks out the window of her house. She hears a noise and asks Madison what it was. Madison says that it was gone so they don't have to worry. She then asks what Mr. Dawson did to the other neighbors. She sits on the couch and starts listening to music. Alicia is sitting in a chair when Madison pulls out Monopoly and she wants to be the car. When Nick says he wants to be the shoe, she notes that her father was always the shoe. She says that the game is evil. Nick tells her to shut up and roll and she rolls the dice. Later the power goes out and Madison tells her to put the Monopoly game away since she lost despite the fact that Alicia doesn't want to. After she puts the game away she notices an infected Mr. Dawson outside. She calls Madison and Nick to the room but he disappears. Then all three of them hear a rustling noise outside their door. Nick goes to open it but it turns out to just be their neighbors dog. Nick says that their neighbors the Tran's have a shotgun in their home that they should get to protect themselves. All three of them go next door to the house and find it empty. Alicia notices the zombified Peter Dawson enter their house and alerts Madison just as Travis returns to the house. Madison, scared for Travis, hurries back to their own home with Alicia and Nick. On the way back, Nick notices that they had forgotten the shotgun shells. Alicia runs back to the Tran house to retrieve them, as she is picking them up, she notices an empty bottle of hypnotics and sees feet under a doorway as it starts to push open. Alicia runs out of the house and gets lost on the way back. As she is running, she gets grabbed by a zombified Susan Tran. She screams and runs back tot he house, but is grabbed again by Susan. Chris comes to help her and Alicia falls down and punches Chris. Chris yells at Alicia, explaining that he was only trying to help. The group surrounds Susan, now on another side of the fence. Nick explains that Susan isn't sick but dead. Alicia looks at him confused. Thinking of Matt, she starts crying explaining that "that's not Matt!" Madison comforts Alicia. The next day the group packs up and plans to go out east. However after Susan's husband, Patrick returns home. Madison tries to warn him about Susan as Alicia and the others watch, Susan gets shot and they are escorted by military forces. "Not Fade Away" Alicia is first seen talking to her mom about re-painting a room in their house. She tells her mother that she doesn’t think there’s anybody coming to the open-house, this shows that she understands the full extent of the situation now. After Travis enters, he and Madison get into an argument over the responsibilities of the home and the current situation, Alicia breaks the argument up, complaining about the bickering, telling them to stop acting as if things are normal, further proving that she is more knowledgeable about the infection. Ofelia then enters the room, and asks Alicia if she’s ready to go. Alicia is happy to leave. Alicia and Ofelia are next seen collecting rations for their families. Whilst collecting her rations, Ofelia flirts with Corporal Adams. Alicia and Ofelia exchange glances and smirks, indicating that they have a close enough friendship to discuss these romantic matters. Alicia is next seen wandering through Susan’s garden and then into her home. Alicia wanders through Susan’s home until she notices a drawing that Alicia herself drew for Susan, framed on the wall. Alicia takes this framed drawing and then sits on the bed. She then discovers a note that Susan left for her husband, Patrick. Alicia then begins to cry, obviously hurt over Susan’s death and hurt about the thought of Matt, her (presumed) former boyfriend, as she runs her hand over the heart that Matt drew on her arm. Alicia is later seen piercing her skin, tracing the shape of the heart Matt drew on her arm. This shows that she clearly has a very strong attachment to the memory of Matt. Alicia is next seen showing concern for Nick after he is slapped by Madison. She persuades him to open the bathroom door by threatening to get Madison. Once inside, she shows concern for his injuries and asks if he wants to talk things through. She then proceeds to hug Nick, comforting her brother. When Nick’s name is called to leave, Alicia tells him to run from the soldiers. The episode ends with Alicia reading Susan’s letter to her husband, underneath the covers of her bed. "Cobalt" TBA "The Good Man" When Madison and Travis start packing their things up to leave at the beginning of the episode, Alicia is confused and wonders where they are going. She is told that they are leaving to rescue Nick, Liza, and Griselda. At the parking lot, Alicia and Chris are told to stay with the cars whilst Madison, Travis, Ofelia, and Daniel go find the others. As they wait, Chris becomes uneasy on the uncertainty of them all returning safely. Alicia tells him that they will come back, but that "you can't save everyone". Chris becomes frustrated at this. Chris hears a noise and they both get into the car and duck. Soldiers smash the car windows and both of them are dragged out of the car. They are offered to be transported to safety, but Chris refuses. A solider comes onto Alicia, asking if she will come instead, however, Chris becomes aggressive that he is making a move on her and tries to attack the solider. Everything is calmed down when Alicia tells them that she has the keys to the car and hands them over. The soldier puts his arm around Alicia, asking her again if she wants to join him. She shoves his arm away, and Chris attacks him again, but Chris is beaten to the floor by the other soldiers. Alicia appears to be shocked. When the others come back, successfully rescuing Nick and Liza, Alicia and Chris are absent. The others believe they have fled. However, they both run back when their names are called. Soon after, Andrew is getting revenge on Daniel and shoots Ofelia. Travis then violently beats Andrew to the floor, leaving his face bloody. Alicia and Nick are visibly shocked by this. At the ocean front home, Alicia and Chris are enjoying themselves together when they hear a gunshot. They urgently look for the source. They discover that Liza is dead, put down by Travis. Alicia stares at Liza's body with sadness. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alicia has killed: *''TBA'' Relationships Madison Clark Madison Clark is Alicia's loving mother. Madison and Alicia have a mostly positive relationship, and they seem to get along for the most part, but at times, they tend to argue and bicker, but this is just a normal relationship. Alicia usually follows any orders and directions that her mother gives her. At several points, Madison hides the true light of the situation from her daughter. For example, in the third episode, The Dog, Madison, Nick and Alicia hear a noise coming from outside, and shortly after, Madison instructs Nick not to tell his sister about what the true extent of the infection is. This implies that Madison either does not want to frighten her daughter or perhaps that Madison refuses to believe that the situation is real. Nick Clark Nick and Alicia have a typical brother-sister relationship. It is often shown as strained due to Nick's drug abuse (and thus having almost all the attention on him), but they are shown to deeply care for each other and share a dislike of Travis. They are shown having a heart to heart conversation when Nick is in the hospital about what happened to Nick and Alicia does not believe that he is going to change. Later, Alicia is shown arguing with Nick about her going to see Matt and upon hearing commotion from inside the house, she rushes back inside to him having a grand mal seizure, and later cleans up. After Nick is slapped by their mom, Alicia is seen comforting an upset Nick, however does not seem to be in a sense of panic like everyone else in in when he is taken away. Matt Sale Alicia and Matt had a loving relationship. Alicia seems to be closer to Matt then even her own family. They spend most of their time together at school and are shown to generally care for each other. After Matt does not show up to meet with Alicia, she goes to his house to see what is wrong. When it is revealed he is sick, Alicia does not leave his side and gets into a fight with her mom after she won't leave. Matt convinces Alicia that it is safer to go and his parents will be back to care for him. After a brief "I love you" between the two, Alicia leaves the house unknowingly aware of Matt's true condition. He has presumed to reanimate. Susan Tran Alicia and Susan had a good friendship. Susan would watch and take care of Alicia and Nick when they were younger when Madison went to work. Alicia called Susan "Su-Su" and even referred to her as her aunt when she was little. After Susan's death, Alicia went back to her house. She found a drawing she had made for Susan when she was little and found a note Susan left for her husband, Patrick. Alicia sat on Susan's bed and started crying, clearly missing her and is still hurt that she is gone. Travis Manawa Travis and Alicia seem to have a decent and or mutual relationship. Travis is the fianceé of Madison, Alicia's mother. Although Travis isn't Alicia's biological father, Alicia appears to accept Travis into their family, certainly more so than Nick does, but she and Nick also talk about Travis behind his back, often referring to him as 'the step'. Alicia clearly has a stronger emotional connection to her deceased father, Stephen than to Travis, although she still cares for him. Travis adopts a guardian role for everyone, including Alicia, and would kill or die for her and the rest of his group. Chris Manawa Initially, from what we first see, Alicia had a dislike for Chris and even elbowed him in the face when he tried to rescue her from a zombified Susan. However, after Chris' mother, Liza Ortiz, voluntarily leaves with the soldiers to look after Griselda Salazar and Nick, their relationship changes with her offering him to accompany her to a rich family's abandoned home, where they try on clothing and ultimately break everything. During their time there, Alicia and Chris have a bonding moment and even a brief moment where they stare at each other after Alicia almost undresses in front of him, to which he then awkwardly walks away. In The Good Man, Alicia and Chris are seen together in every scene. During the group's infiltration of the medical facility, Madison tells Chris to look after Alicia and whispers to Alicia to look after Chris. Later after they are left alone. Chris and Alicia are busted by soldiers who begin to harass Alicia with Chris standing up for her. Chris ultimately gets punched and knocked out after trying to defend her. Alicia helps him afterward and they hide in a nearby room. After they reunite wth their family, they go to Victor Strand's house and Alicia and Chris are seen bonding more and eating popsicles before an infected Liza is shot by Travis. Chris cries over his mother's corpse and Alicia looks on in sadness. Ofelia Salazar Alicia and Ofelia seem to have a good friendship. After meeting one another after Travis brings Liza, Chris, Daniel, Ofelia and Griselda to his home, Alicia and Ofelia appear to get along well. Alicia lets Ofelia borrow her clothes, suggesting that she trusts her, and is friendly with her. When Alicia and Ofelia collect their weekly rations for their families in the fourth episode, Not Fade Away and Ofelia flirts with one of the soliders, Andrew Adams, Alicia smirks at Ofelia, implying that she is aware of their relationship, which is revealed later in the episode. This is evidence that Ofelia trusts Alicia well, as her and Corporal Adams' relationship would likely get them both in trouble. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Ashley Tompkins. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Alicia Bennett, though her surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *The actress shares a first name with the character, though spelled differently. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters